barry centric (movieverse) family series
by janahjean
Summary: oneshot series of jl-movie Barry Allen interaction with the jl fam and the batfam


4 Times Barry was in trouble and 3 times the Batfam help him

post jl(the2017 movie)

By: janahjeanb

1

This is Gotham. This is Batman's city. It is fact and thus Barry feel no fright into making a run at a convenience store at midnight thinking Bruce is okey with it since he is a hungry "snackhole" and well, he got lost and need directions.

This is Gotham. A pit of criminals, gangs and drug addicts. Barry should have bear that in mind 20 minutes later as he found himself surrounded by thugs.

He pushed people. And with his arms full of paperbag of food, He question if its possible for him to kick people and still not lost his balance while in a speedforce. Or he could just run away. Except…

They all close ranks and the alley entrance was blocked by a huge guy making Barry's heart sank. He wonder if Clark have frequent trouble while running into an alley to change.

"Hand over your money now!" One thug ordered while waving his knife threatingly.

Barry shrank into his jacket. "How about I leave you this paperbag instead?" He counter-propose meekly.

"Fuck food! We need drugs!" One said and all seemed to nod their head in agreement.

"I have no money right now. I use it to buy all these."

"Get him!" They lost patience and was about to jump on him when …

"Fuckers!!!" Red Hood screamed as he step into the alley guns shooting everywhere.

Barry found himself squattin on the floor with hands covering his head. Earthquake drills are so handy - wait, what?! Why is he doing an earthquake maneuver?!

"Did I hit them kid?" Strong hand grab him by the scruff of his jacket and yank him up in the air.

"Uhm…" Barry was looking at a red helmet guy. Cool helmet. "I don't think so."

Red helmet guy give a relieve sigh. "Well, that free me from a lot of paperwork." he grumble.

"Are you a cop? Thanks by the way." Barry added hastily.

Red helmet guy chortle. He shove Barry his paperbag. "Let's go Barry. I'll treat you with a large milkshake."

"B-but -?" Barry stammered. "H-how?"

"We protect our own, kid." Red Helmet guy said mysteriously squeezing Barry's nape half in warning, half in jest.

And that is how Barry met Red Hood.

2

Barry wanted to run. He feel severely underdress as he waited for the receptionist in the Wayne Enterprise to finally notice him. He looked at the employees and they were dress to the nines e-even the receptionists sparkle. His internal debate of whether to go home and put on a suit was cut off when the receptionist finally decided he was worth noticing now.

"State your business," she said curtly. All pleasantries gone from voice and face after she ended the phone call.

Barry curse Bruce silently as he hand over the recommendation letter Bruce give him for the Central City's forensic lab department. "The paper is useless unles I had the current CEO signed it as well." He explained.

Somehow the lady smile when she recognize the ketchup stain in one corner of the paper and her eyes soften when she study the kid. She recognize the black hair and dark eyes, qualities of boys that Bruce like to adopt. She should play nice.

"Here." She handed the kid a pass. "Go right and press the elevator on the 25th floor."

"Thank you!"

The lady forgot to remind Barry abou the elevator. So when Barry saw someone who seemed to be in the same age as him casually stepping into this cooler-looking elevator than where there's a thick crowd of middle-age men and women waiting on a different elevator, he didnt think much of it and step inside as well.

He figure that was not the weirdest quirk Bruce had. I mean, the billionaire dress as a bat. Having an elevator to serve for teens and young adults is eccentric but what does he know right?

He press the floor for the 25th and throw the slender guy with him a wink. Hoping they can bond being of similar age.

Said stranger ignore him. But in all fairness, Barry kind of understand. The guy had eyebags the size of England, not to mention, he had a funny way of clutching the cup of coffee in his hand that reminds him of Bruce.

The kid had a dazed, blank look in his eyes as he stare at the keypad.

Barry fidgeted. If for no other reason than because the silence is making him uncomfortable.

"My name is Barry Allen by the way, " he blurted after he watch the kid take three sips of coffee.

Barry almost quake at the sudden sharpness and alertness that appear on the boy's eyes. It could be coffee and it could be because of his name. He got a feeling it was more to do with the latter especially when..

"My name is Timothy Jackson Drake- " The kid introduced, now fully animated as he look at Barry thoroughly. "Hnghm … i've heard of you."

"You have?" Barry was confused, wondering what it means.

Tim hummed as the elevator door open. "Let's step into my office. And is that paper an adoption form?"

"Huh? No, no. It's my recommendation letter and I …"

And that is how Barry find out that Bruce have an acting CEO that was just years younger than him. He left the building slightly disgruntled and more impress with Tim's(he was told to call him Tim and not sir) capable hand.

When he met Red Hood that night for their tradition "milkshake" run. He got introduce to a colorful bird named "Red Robin".

Somehow he suspect his new friend was laughing at him.

3

Waking up tied to a chair was frightening. Waking up tied to a chair with a ten year old assasin more so.

How did he know it was an assassin? The kid was sharpening a katana with the same familiarity Barry saw with Diana and her sword.

The kid look up, alerted by Barry's gasp. "Hmmm," he tutted as he stand up and pick a tablet replacing the sword in his hand.

Barry relax a fraction only because he realized he is still in his home. He wonder if he dying by cracking his head open by a tablet is better than a stab wound…

"-tt- you are slightly underweight Allen for your height and age." The boy began as he slide thru Barry's medical records.

"Hey! That's confidential information!" barry snapped, outrage by the breach in confidentiality.

"Shut up!" The boy said as he shove a bowl of Arabian cuisine on Barry's mouth.

Turns out the boy had cooked while waiting for him to come around. And he resigned as the boy blow at the spoon before shoving it at his lips. He had a horrified feeling that he was going to be burp next at the matter of fact way, the kid had a cloth drape on one shoulder. Is his suspicion wrong? No...NO!

Thankfully before they could get to that event. Something happen.

Barry jumped when his main door burst open and fell as a black clad someone in spandex kick it open with a resounding thud. "my door" Barry whined as said door fell into the floor.

"Robin!" the older stranger shouted as he sweep inside in a dramatic fashion. Up close, Barry studied the masked figure and find himself impress at the costume and the grace and confidence the wearer bear.

The newly named "robin" hissed, seeming eager to use the spoon to stab the newcomer if he comes closer.

Later…

Barry was spooning his icecream on top of his shake as Nightwing treat him to an icesake shoppe. Barry wasn't suprise anymore when fifteen minutes after both Red Hood and Red Robin showed up. He choke on his fries though when they explaiined that they were siblings.

Then Batman showed up.

"Barry are you ok?" he growl as he look at the four vigilantes with Barry with narrow eyes

"yeah we are fine, thanks for asking dad." nightwing greeted with an eyeroll

barry choke and wheezed at that revelation. He was coughing so hard, Red Hood finally help him by patting his back.

"you cant adopt him Old Man," Red Hood announced gleefully as Batman break his stoicism and grab a glass of water to offer the Flash.

Red Hood produce an adoption form out of his pocket and wave it around. "dibs" he crowed.

Batman sighed. "He have a father, Jay."

the six sigh dejectedly. Barry ended up agreeing to do a blood brother ritual thing just to cheer them up later in the Wayne forrest. Yeah, figures.

The end

12112017

Hot day

Balikbayan box arrive

02172018

Rainy day all day

Don't know how to end this but it had been in my drive for ages


End file.
